The Servants of the Vongola Mansion
by Kanojo wa Rinko
Summary: Inspired from the Korean hit drama Dae Jang Geum, or Jewels in the Palace, the story tells of a maid named Mindy who serves the Vongola Decimo. No romance I think...and I don't know if I should continue it.


**Hey, this story is just some random thing that popped up in my mind while re-watching a drama. Inspired by Dae Jang Geum, or known as Jewels In The Palace, the story of maids and cooks who lived in the Vongola Mansion, serving food for the Vongola Bosses. This is just a draft, so you might want it to continue or not. No, I'm not stopping 'A Visit to Namimori'. I need to take a little break for the time being.  
**

**EDIT: Fixed some errors and added content. I'll try finish this bit by bit so check back to see any changes!  
**

* * *

The Servants of the Vongola Mansion

Mindy was busy cooking the food in the kitchen when she heard the maids about the arrival of their new master. She shrugged and kept on cooking. '_What is there for them to fuss about? It's just the Vongola Decimo, there shouldn't be much special about him._' She thought. Mindy puts her cut vegetables in the pot when she was called by the Head Maid. She closed the pot with a lid and hurried to the Head Maid. In the corridor, she met with the Head Maid.

"Madame, why did you ask for me? Is there anything wrong with my conduct or food?" Mindy innocently asked.

"No, it's not. Probably, you must have heard of the arrival of the Vongola Decimo, am I right?" the Head Maid inquired.

"Yes. I've heard of it. What about it?" Mindy blatantly replied.

"Since you're the only maid who specializes in Asian food, you'll be in charge of everything so prepare the food for him."

"What? Me? Why would you?" Mindy asked ignorantly.

The Head Maid made a face palm and sighed.

"Do you know what his ethnicity is?" The Head Maid instantly asked, very irritated by Mindy's ignorance.

"Asian?" Mindy guessed, since Asian cuisine were her specialty and under her control.

"OBVIOUSLY IT IS." The Head Maid shouted in Mindy's face.

Mindy just blinked in confusion and the Head Maid dismissed her. She returned to her cooking in the kitchen immediately as she was ordered. Who she is, you might ask, she is a 18 year old maid who works in the Vongola Mansion. She learned Asian cuisine at a young age and would have the instincts for an assassin. But hopefully, she did not, or else she'll make a deadly one for food.

Oops, that hit the spot. Mindy suddenly thought of Poison Scorpion Bianchi, and then shook her head. Foods aren't meant to be used as weapons. Now, back to reality, Mindy has to prepare the food for the Vongola Decimo. How can she pull it off? She forgot to ask what his nationality was. She returned to her pot and the vegetable soup has been boiled perfectly. '_I knew 15 minutes was enough for this._' Mindy thought as she starts to pour the contents of the pot into a bowl. The fragrance of the soup could be smelled in the air, as Mindy puts the bowl nearby for it to cool.

She expected that someone would take a sip of it, so she decided to cool it elsewhere. Just as she was about to leave, Bianchi came in. She took charge of inspecting the kitchen from the Head Maid. '_Uh Oh…It is Inspection time. What a bad time indeed._' Mindy thought as she heard steps of a woman enter.

"All the maids, May you stop whatever you're doing and come here." Bianchi ordered, and Mindy walked to her with the soup.

Bianchi saw it. "What's that? Are you going to feed someone that?" Bianchi demanded.

"It's my vegetable soup, Madame." Mindy lowly replied.

Bianchi was impressed, and then took a sip.

"This dish is very good. But you need to improve it."

"Yes, Bianchi-sama." Mindy replied.

"You lack the love to make this." Bianchi claimed and walked to the other maids.

'_Wh-what? Love!? I'm not making a Valentine's Chocolate or something!_' Mindy criticized in her mind as she kept her vegetable soup. As if she would be falling in love with her master, she only liked cooking. Plus, it is low for a mere maid to meet a mafia boss, was it not? After Inspection, she went to her quarters which she shared with another maid and sat there. She sighed, since everyone loved her vegetable soup. Mindy really considered if she should change her job.

"Well. Since we haven't made Japanese cuisine for such a long time, maybe...we should cook that for him." Mindy mentioned as she sat near the window. '_This will be worthwhile, would it?_' Mindy thought. Tsuna arrived at the home soon enough in a limousine with his guardians. He stepped out, and all the servants welcoming him bowed. Except that the maids squealed at the sight of the 21 year old Tsuna. Gokudera rashly stood in front of him, preventing the maids from looking at him.

"Kora! Juudaime is busy! Make way, make way!" Gokudera bellowed, and the maids squealed at him for the rebellious attitude now, turning their attention to him instead.

"Ahhh, Gokudera-sama!" all the maids exclaimed and they jumped at him.

Tsuna immediately stepped back, and Gokudera was trapped under a hill full of maids. Yamamoto came out and giggled at the sight.

"Shouldn't we help Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto.

"Nah, his sacrifice wouldn't be bad, right?" Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"I want to be popular to the EXTREME too!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Ryohei, aren't you dating Hana-san?" Tsuna asked him delibrately, making Ryohei panic.

'_Don't you ever, EVER dare flirt with other woman!_' Hana's words was heard in Ryohei's mind immediately. He gulped, having not want to suffer at the hands of his lover.

"Get out of the way, herbivore." Hibari suddenly butted in, and all the maids looked up.

"Hibari-san."

"Ahh! Hibari-sama!" The maids then turned their attention to Hibari.

"Come near me and I'll bite you all to death." Hibari threatened as the other three walked past him slowly.

'_Hibari-san is still as frightening as usual._' Tsuna thought as the maids started to whine. He then scanned his surroundings. Everything was decorated elegantly, and there was the red carpet. He definitely hoped that the mansion is not a palace. Meanwhile, Mindy ate her vegetable soup peacefully. It was very delicious. She laid back and looked at a photo. The photo was a group photo of almost all of the maids. Mindy took it and held it in her hand. Oh, the memories. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Mindy! The Head Maid requests you to be at the kitchen now!" A maid called.

Mindy stood up and opened the door. A maid was standing there.

"What?" Mindy hissed at the lower ranked maid.

"Vongola Decimo came earlier than planned, so you're in charge of the dinner today." The maid explained her reasons for being there.

"Come on, just cook him Italian food! Wasn't he supposed to learn how to eat them by now?!" Mindy complained.

"But the Head Maid insisted that you cook Asian food for six people!" The maid consistently tried to convince her.

"Six? What about one person? Italian?" Mindy asked her.

"Yes, one of the guardians who lived with the Vongola Decimo was Italian." The maid replied.

"But he lived in Asia, didn't he? I mean, he stayed with the Vongola Decimo, did he not?" Mindy questioned.

"He said he missed the food in his homeland." The maid explained.

A period of silence went by. Mindy could not say a word and followed the maid to the kitchen. The huge kitchen has been filled with maids and cooks. Mindy was tasked on what to serve the Vongola Decimo and thus, had to command the army of workers to serve his food. She unhappily told the maids preparing the first batch of food.

"First, for the appetizer, we should serve plain, simple food, like rice and fried chicken, meatballs, and soup."She told them coldly.

Mindy didn't want to serve a lot of food. Save the Earth and its humans, she thought. Then came some other maids preparing the main dish.

"Serve some ramen, pork and beef dishes, maybe some dim sum. For the dessert, prepare puddings and cakes. I'll prepare my specialty dish so get to work!" Mindy ordered and they hurried.

She sighed and prepared her ingredients for her special dish. Mindy sees if this Vongola Decimo can actually bear with the simple cuisine she ordered the maids to do. And see what will the Head Maid might say. It's just too good as Mindy cuts the vegetables while she boils the water in a pot. She puts the cut vegetables aside and started cutting meat slices. The water seemed to boiled enough. Mindy then cuts prawns and Chinese cabbages.

She poured the cut ingredients into the pot and started making the sauce. The worst sauce, ever. Mindy took a small bowl and added in ketchup, soy sauce, salt, sugar, eggs, oil, and mixed them together. Then she tasted it and puked. The sauce is terrible! Why did she bother serving it to the Vongola Decimo!? To see if the Vongola Decimo would see if the sauce, which looks like ordinary curry, is a fake or not. Adding in more food colouring and done. She made the worst sauce ever!

Mindy turned to the pot, which had been boiling. She opened the lid and see it nicely cooked. She added in soy sauce and oil and closed it. Mindy got her sardines and tuna on the cooking table. She hesitated for a moment. '_Hmm...should I really use tuna? Something tells me that tuna seems VERY not appropriate for this dinner, I suppose. Sardines it is._' Mindy puts the tuna aside and decided to use the sardines for her special dish. Meanwhile, Tsuna was exploring his new office when Gokudera knocked on the door.

"Juudaime. It's time for dinner." Gokudera reminded.

"Oh. Gokudera-kun, aren't you afraid that the maids will chase you?" Tsuna asked and suddenly, maids burst into the office and landed on Gokudera.

Tsuna could not utter a word.

"Gokudera-sama!" One of the maids exclaimed.

"GET OFF ME!" Gokudera demanded as the hill of maids on him started to grow.

"Umm..Could you please stop interrupting us?" Tsuna spoke after a period of silence went by.

"Eh? Oh my god! It's the Vongola Decimo-sama!" The maids turned to look at Tsuna, who stepped back in fear.

'_I just want to know. How did I ever end up being owned by some fangirls?_' Tsuna thought and the maids started to get off Gokudera.

* * *

**Yeah. That's it. I can't think of anything to continue it, but I don't know. What should I do for this story?**


End file.
